1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sling chairs, and more particularly to a sling chair wherein the side rails are adapted to attach to a cross member spanning both side rails. This eliminates the need for separate chair and web frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Informal outdoor furniture, particularly of the type intended for use on decks and patios, has become quite popular. Manufactures of such furniture are called upon to offer practical, comfortable products to the consumer. Because outdoor furniture is subjected to the weather, it is not feasible to employ cushions to attain desired comfort. Cushions are subject to retaining water from rain and dew, dust, pollen, and other contaminants, and to become malodorous and discolored as a consequence.
To avoid reliance upon cushions, the prior art has developed furniture such as a chair, on which a supporting web is suspended on a frame which is in turn suspended on a frame of the chair. The sling frame is removable from the chair, which is known as a sling chair. This construction arose since it is easier and less expensive to construct the sling and chair frame separately. Examples of sling chairs are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,716,101, issued to Richard D. Frinier et al. On Feb. 10, 1998, and 5,911,478, issued to Lloyd Goodman on Jun. 15, 1999. These prior art sling chairs lack a side rail adapted to receive and retain a cross member spanning both side rails, while also retaining a fabric seating member, as seen in the present invention. Other chair designs include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,234,226, issued to Donald B. Colby on Nov. 18, 1980, and 5,094,507 and 5,224,760, both issued to Terence Gibbs respectively on Mar. 10, 1992. These prior art sling chairs lack side rails adapted to receive and retain a cross member spanning both side rails, while also retaining a fabric seating member, as seen in the present invention.
Prior art conventional sling chair construction arose since it is easier and less expensive to construct the sling and chair frame separately. However, it is apparent that conventional construction of sling chairs entails costly duplication. There remains a need to simplify construction of sling chairs, in particular, to eliminate duplicative members. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the present invention as claimed.
The present invention sets forth a construction for an outdoor chair of the type known as sling chairs, wherein a fabric seating member is stretched taut between and retained by entrapment within side rails. The novel construction eliminates the need for separate sling frame and chair frame, which redundancy typifies prior art sling chair design. This advance in the art is accomplished by providing side rails adapted to accept cross members which span and space apart the two side rails. The side rails retain the stretched fabric web in conventional manner, but also connect to the cross members, thereby integrating the frame of the fabric seating member and the frame of the chair.
Each side rail has a conventional keyhole shaped slot extending along the length of the side rail. The seating member is entrapped in the slot by a rod in conventional manner. In a departure from conventional slings, the side rail extends beyond the slot, the extension having sockets for accepting the ends of each cross member. During assembly, the side rails are spread apart until the cross members are inserted into engagement with the side rails. The side rails are released from separation when the cross members are in place. Tension from the fabric then maintains the side rails and cross members in place. The side rails and cross member are thus integral with the frame of the chair. The chair is completed by installation of a front piece connecting the formerly unconnected ends of the side rails, and by attaching legs if desired.
This construction eliminates the usual duplication of sling and main frames. Fewer parts must be manufactured, held in inventory, and assembled. Costs of manufacturing and consequent cost to the consumer are therefore commensurately reduced.
Accordingly, it is one object of the invention to eliminate separate sling frame and chair frame in a sling chair.
Another object of the invention is reduce complexity and cost of manufacture of sling chairs.
Still another object of the invention is to form a sling chair wherein the side rails form part of the frame of the chair.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.